Más allá de la vida
by Daioz RCS
Summary: Más allá del tiempo, más allá de la existencia, más allá de todo lo que conocemos, está el amor. Más allá de la vida... *Reto para Comunidad Sakuriana, Una imagen, mil palabras*


**DISCLAIMER: Si SCC me perteneciera, Eriol y Shaoran serían galanes rompecorazones de veintitantos años (?) pero, den gracias que son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Noviembre: Una imagen, mil palabras; del foro Comunidad Sakuriana.

**COMUNIDAD SAKURIANA ES ALTAMENTE RECOMENDADO POR EL PRESIDENTE DE LA ATLÁNTIDA :D**

* * *

**Más allá de la vida.**

Por: Daioz

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Los ojos amatistas atisbaban el bello amanecer, cada uno de los colores que se plasmaban a la salida del sol le era un espectáculo realmente grato, pero éste se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

—Adelante—autorizó la chica recargándose sobre el balcón en expectativa de ver quien entraba a su habitación

—Buenos días mi Lady—saludó una joven de ojos esmeralda perfectamente ataviada en un traje de servidumbre mientras depositaba una bandeja con alimentos sobre la mesita de centro—le he traído el desayuno

—Gracias, Sakura—sonrió la princesa Tomoyo, hija única de Sonomi Daidouji y heredera al trono del reino de Suzaku

—Con su permiso, Alteza—hizo una reverencia dispuesta a salir de allí para seguir con sus labores, pero la cantarina voz de la amatista le detuvo

—Sakura—la castaña dio vuelta y con el mayor respeto pronunció un "¿Qué se le ofrece?"—¿Sabes si la reina está en el castillo?

-No majestad, ella salió muy temprano a arreglar unos asuntos

—Ya veo—se quedó pensativa un momento para después ordenar a Sakura que se retirará

"Así que mi madre no se encuentra"—pensó la chica, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, y, solo después de vestirse con un elegante traje de seda, tomó uno de los panes de su desayuno y salió de sus aposentos. Caminó por los extensos pasillos del palacio, siendo saludada por toda la servidumbre que se la topaba, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su trozo de pan, cosa impropia de una princesa, según decía su madre, pero ella no estaba para corregirla

Llegó por fin a las caballerizas, con una mirada risueña se acercó a un hombre que aseaba a uno de los caballos

—Buenos días—saludó amable, el hombre, que no advirtió su presencia se estremeció y derramó el líquido del cubo asustando al caballo, el cual salió huyendo en dirección desconocida

La joven comenzó a reír estruendosamente ante la curiosa escena

—Perdone mi Lady, no ha sido mi intención, ¡Discúlpeme, por favor!—rogó el hombre arrodillándose ante ella

—Joven Li—llamó ella una vez que pudo hablar—no se preocupe, fue mi culpa—lo tomó con ambas manos ayudándolo a ponerse en pie

—Su alteza, perdone de verdad, he sido un torpe—expresó con pesadez, pero enseguida exclamó—¿Qué se le ofrece Princesa?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el joven Hiraguizawa?

—Por supuesto majestad, hace un rato que salió a cabalgar por los alrededores del palacio, según sé por órdenes de la reina, usted sabe que, aunque no son tiempos de guerra no hay que bajar la guardia. De todos modos, no debe andar muy lejos—después de escuchar al acelerado relato, Tomoyo dio las gracias a Li, encargado del aseo de los caballos, y salió en busca de Hiraguizawa

—Ah, por cierto Joven Li—mencionó la amatista antes de salir del establo—le sugiero que atrape a ese caballo antes de que cause algún accidente

—¡Oh!, ¡Claro mi lady enseguida!—después de soltar otra risita, Tomoyo salió a la búsqueda del joven Hiraguizawa, el valiente guerrero comandante de las fuerzas de guerra del reino de Suzaku Después de un rato de andar calmadamente por los jardines recogiendo algunas flores, encontró al susodicho cerca del ala oeste dando órdenes a tres soldados más de que se mantuvieran alerta

Eriol atisbó a lo lejos a la sonriente princesa y cabalgó hasta ella, frenando el trote del cuadrúpedo a solo unos pasos de la chica y bajando audazmente de él

—Buenos días tenga usted, su majestad—pronunció educadamente haciendo una reverencia

—Lo mismo le deseo, Joven Hiraguizawa—

—Y dígame, princesa, ¿En qué puedo serle útil—Tomoyo sonrió complacida, el tener a su disposición a hombres tan valerosos, fuertes, y además apuestos era una de las grandes ventajas de ser ella

—He oído, caballero—comenzó con fingido interés—que los soldados de la región este han estado rondando por nuestros territorios—Eriol asintió—desearía dar un recorrido por los alrededores, para asegurarme yo misma que todo está en orden

—Difiero de su opinión, alteza—confesó el ojiazul, haciendo a la chica perder su sonrisa por unos segundos—puede ser peligroso

—Sin embargo—habló la amatista recobrando su felicidad—confío en que usted y sus soldados me protegerán con su vida

—Por supuesto que sí, mi lady—dicho esto, ambos jóvenes sonrieron de manera radiante, Eriol tomó a la chica y la ayudó a subir sobre el caballo, para luego conducirlo por los alrededores, mientras conversaban entretenida y formalmente, sobre asuntos del reino, lo triste de la guerra

Al llegar a un bosque, Tomoyo expresó su deseo de permanecer un rato a la orilla del río

Se recostaron en la hierba, cobijados por la sombra de un frondoso árbol, y después de un rato de mirarse embelesadamente, fue la chica quien rompió el silencio

— ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás los formalismos, Eriol?—

—Bien sabes, querida Tomoyo, que no puedo hacerlo, mientras estemos cerca del castillo, ya que, tu eres una princesa, y yo un simple guerrero

—Lo sé—dijo, nostálgica

—Discúlpame, que no era mi intención entristecerte

—Está bien, no te preocupes—calmó mostrando una sincera sonrisa

—Tomoyo… yo… tengo un regalo para ti—aquellas palabras capatron la atención de la chica, quien miró con expectación como aquel hombre noble, que se convirtió en el amor de su vida, sacaba de su bolsillo un collar largo, con un dije de una luna creciente

—Sé que… esto no es nada en comparación de las joyas que tu posees, pero, es una forma de expresarte mi amor—los ojos amatistas se iluminaron y su sonrisa se amplió mientras hacía señas a Eriol para que le pusiera el collar. El joven removió el largo cabello de ébano, aspirando el dulce aroma del cuello de la princesa, una vez con el collar puesto, ella continuó admirándolo y mostró sus agradecimientos

—No hay cosa, que pueda valer más que este obsequio tuyo—Eriol tomó delicadamente sus manos y le besó despacio, con amor, con un sentimiento puro y sincero, se separaron y Eriol le acarició suavemente la mejilla, admirándola, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que consiguió el, a una mujer tan magníficamente hermosa?

Un movimiento en los arbustos lo distrajo y giro su vista raudamente pero no captó nada, Tomoyo observó el mismo lugar con interés

—¿Sucede algo, Eriol?—preguntó la chica, el ojiazul la observó y negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

—No, nada. Vámonos ya—sonriente, ayudo a su amada a incorporarse para regresar al castillo.

-O-o-O-o-O-

—¡Abran paso!, ¡La reina ya está aquí!—voceó un guardia antes de que las enormes puertas del castillo fuesen abiertas de par en par, por ellas, entró una elegante mujer pelirroja de caminar grácil y ropas de seda.

Sonomi observó el salón principal y a todos los sirvientes reverenciándola, pero algo en especial le llamó la atención.

—¿En dónde está la princesa?—preguntó con voz altiva

Los sirvientes se observaron dudosos por unos segundos, Sakura estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento, el portón soltó un rechinido y Tomoyo entró apresurada.

—¡Madre!—exclamó con sorpresa, Sonomi le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda y Tomoyo no tuvo más que reverenciarla y darle la bienvenida

—Al estudio—ordenó la monarca comenzando a subir las largas escaleras, Tomoyo la siguió sin chistar, al pasar junto a Sakura, esta le hizo señas de que se quitara el collar que traía puesto, Tomoyo obedeció rápidamente escondiendo la joya en su puño y rogando porque su madre no la hubiese notado. Ya en el estudio, Sonomi ordenó a su hija que cerrara la puerta y corriese el seguro. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, el atisbo de la reina se mantenía en el horizonte fuera del gran ventanal.

—Madre… ¿Puedo saber, a donde has ido esta mañana?—pronunció la amatista incapaz de seguir callada.

—Hice un viaje al Oeste, a solicitar una audiencia con el príncipe.

—¿Con su alteza Touya?

—Veo que lo recuerdas—se giró observando fijamente a la princesa—me alegro, porque en un mes te casarás con él

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como plato, ¿Habría escuchado bien?, ¡¿Casarse con el príncipe Touya?!, no es que le desagradara, en lo absoluto, pero… ¿Y Eriol?, ¿Qué le diría?

—Pero madre…—

—¿Estás cuestionándome acaso, Tomoyo?—la chica retrocedió, debía tener cuidado con su lengua, agachó la mirada y con voz queda respondió

—No, su alteza, solo que… pienso que es muy pronto

Sonomi volvió la vista al ventanal manteniendo las manos entrelazadas tras de sí.

—Conoces nuestra situación económica, no podemos arriesgar a todo el pueblo a caer en la ruina, lo mejor es que contraigas matrimonio, así todo se resolverá

—Comprendo madre, solo que yo…

Su voz se quebró, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué estaba enamorada de alguien más, de un soldado?, seguro la mataría, y mataría a Eriol también… ¿Qué hacer?; sintió como una cálida mano levantaba su mejilla, era su madre viéndola con cariño, como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Escucha hija mía, eres una princesa, y una princesa se sacrifica por su pueblo. Necesito de tu ayuda ahora, toda una nación confía en ti, ¿Vas a darle la espalda?

-oO-Oo-Oo-oO-

Para algunos, pertenecer a la realeza es una bendición, se tiene riquezas, comodidad, la lealtad de todo el pueblo, y miles de sirvientes dedicando la vida entera a sus reyes.

Pero para Tomoyo… ser una princesa se convirtió en su maldición, lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama, empapando la almohada y con el dije de media luna entre sus manos

—Eriol—pronunció entre sollozos—mí amado Eriol…

Y, entre todo su dolor, sin ningún consuelo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el aspecto de Tomoyo no era el mismo de siempre, y los sirvientes del palacio lo notaron, no sonreía, no saludaba transmitiendo esa alegría suya a todos, y sus amatistas ojos que antes parecieron dos gemas brillantes ahora lucían apagados y sin luz. Caminó hasta el establo como autómata, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver, pero que, por un momento hizo que la chispa en sus ojos se encendiera

—Eriol—pronunció levemente, el aludido terminó de ensillar su caballo y se encaminó hasta ella observando el dije que colgaba de su cuello—yo…

—Me he enterado, su majestad—interrumpió el caballero, la chica se quedó atónita, quería decir algo, negar que fue idea suya, gritar que reamente lo amaba a él, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca y sentía su pecho oprimido—Si me lo permite, su alteza—habló de nuevo—quisiera desearla la mayor de las felicidades en matrimonio, estoy seguro que el príncipe Touya sabrá darle la vida que usted merece—besando su mano, se retiró dejando a una desconcertada y destrozada Tomoyo tras él.

Los días pasaron, entre los preparativos para la boda y la descomunal cantidad de obsequios que Touya enviaba a su prometida. Tomoyo se dejaba hacer y deshacer sin reclamar nada, no tenía ánimos siquiera para eso. Tantas veces soñó con portar un hermoso vestido de novia y jurar amor eterno a su pareja, pero… ¿una boda arreglada?, nadie jamás podría entender como Tomoyo se sentía, como con cada ajuste del vestido, cada ensayo de la entrada al salón, cada vez que leía sus votos de matrimonio, era como si su corazón fuese haciéndose más y más pequeño. Algunas veces miraba por la ventana, queriendo encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tantos sentimientos le transmitían, pero él no estaba, era como si se ocultara, como si no quisiese verla más y eso le rompía el corazón y esfumaba hasta el más mínimo rastro de esperanza.

El día de la boda llegó, los más adinerados duques, condes y marqueses estaban presentes, el reloj marcaba ya las 21:00 hrs. y la novia no se presentaba. Sonomi, desesperada por que el príncipe Touya había llegado ya, mandó a los sirvientes a sus aposentos, pero nadie se esperaba aquella trágica noticia… ¡La princesa había escapado!, la ventana estaba abierta y lo único que hallaron fue una nota que decía:

"Madre, has de perdonar mi egoísmo, pero no puedo casarme con un hombre al que no amo, por esta razón abandono el castillo y ten por seguro que jamás volverás a verme"

Tomoyo

Tras leer la nota en su estudio, Sonomi la hizo pedazos y, llena de furia, ordenó a los soldados que la buscaran, se quedó unos minutos reflexionando acerca de su hija, ¿Cómo pudo haber escapado de esa forma?, ¿Por qué?

—Alteza—llamó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta—permítame hablarle, porfavor

—Adelante—ordenó Sonomi. Una pelirroja entro en el lugar haciendo una pronunciada reverencia

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, majestad, pero tengo información sobre el paradero de la princesa…

o-o-O-O-o-o-O-O-o-o

No existía nada mejor que el viento sobre tu cabello para sentirte libre, Tomoyo se abrazaba cada vez más a la espalda de su amado, Eriol dirigía el caballo con astucia. Ese mismo día él tomó una decisión y Tomoyo estuvo de acuerdo, los dos huirían y no volverían jamás, aun si tuvieran que ser perseguidos por toda la línea de batalla de la reina, estaban dispuestos a conseguir la felicidad.

Aunque no consideraron que aquella dicha les duraría tan poco…

Los caballos al galope tiraban de las carrozas, carrozas con el sello real del reino del oeste. Lord Touya, cegado por la furia, dirigía a su ejército en busca de su prometida y el bastardo que se la arrebató, ah, porque lo sabían, una de las sirvientas, Kaho Mizuki, lo informó a la reina personalmente.

—¡Maldición!, ¡Están detrás de nosotros!—gruñó Eriol apretando las riendas del caballo

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, dos disparos se dejaron escuchar, el caballo relinchó y cayó herido derribando también a quienes montaban en él, Tomoyo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

—¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó al abrir los ojos, examinando su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bajo el agua, su cabello ébano se sentía pesado, aun así, su cabeza permanecía a flote, ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡Tomoyo!—escuchó su nombre en la lejanía, esa voz… ¡La voz de Eriol!, ya recordaba, ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por unos soldados, pero después…—¡Tomoyo!

Ella quería hablar, quería responder que estaba bien pero su boca no emitía sonido alguno, la desesperación se apoderó de ella y, de nuevo, sintió flotar, pero esta vez completamente, se elevó en el cielo y pudo observarse a sí misma sobre el agua desangrándose siendo sostenida por Eriol que se abrazaba a su inerte cuerpo y lloraba sin consuelo.

—No puede ser…—pensó—¿Acaso he… he muerto?

—¡Por aquí!, ¡Será tu fin bastardo!—unas gruesas voces inundaron el lugar, el lago fue rodeado por los soldados del reino oeste, y, entre ellos, Touya apareció con un arma en mano.

—¡Te atreviste a robarte a mi prometida, te mataré, maldito!—gruñó dirigiéndose a Eriol, el ojiazul ni se inmutó, seguía abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su amada

—Mátame, ¿ya que más me da?—pronunció sin emoción encarando al príncipe—¡Mátame!—gritó. El dolor de la bala penetrando su cráneo no se comparaba en nada al de haber perdido al amor de su vida. Tomoyo, o más bien, su espíritu chilló del horror, se aproximó a Eriol intentando tomar su rostro y depositando un beso en sus labios ya morados… ¿Tan caro fue el precio a pagar?, ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz?

—Eriol, amado mío—pronunciaba con la voz cortada. La luz emanó del cuerpo del caballero y su alma se elevó solo para encontrarse con la de ella, ambas se elevaron en el cielo jugueteando en libertad, porque nada, ni siquiera la mismísima muerte, podía separarlos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AURORA… ¡NO!, ¡AUTORA!**

Bien, pues que digo, este el fic más horrible que he escrito en toda mi existencia, ¡Malísimo!

Disculpenme todos de verdad, no tuve tiempo, mi ordenador no servía apenas y pude escribir esto, no me mates Eri-chan, está estúpidamente terrible, ¡Perdónenme queridos lectores!

Los amo :) entenderé si me dejan reviews diciéndome lo malo de esto, y les agradeceré mucho si al menos a una personita le pareció que no estuvo TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN mal

Pero de verdad, es lo mejor que pude hacer, prometo esforzarme más para el otro reto U.U


End file.
